1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image forming devices and more particularly to a toner cartridge having a shutter lock mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the premature replacement of components traditionally housed within a toner cartridge for an image forming device, toner cartridge manufacturers have begun to separate components having a longer life from those having a shorter life into separate replaceable units. Relatively longer life components are positioned in one replaceable unit (an imaging unit). The image forming device's toner supply, which is consumed relatively quickly in comparison with the components housed in the imaging unit, is provided in a reservoir in a separate replaceable unit in the form of a toner cartridge that feeds toner to the imaging unit. In this configuration, the number of components housed in the toner cartridge is reduced in comparison with traditional toner cartridges.
Toner is fed from a reservoir in the toner cartridge through an outlet port on the toner cartridge and into an inlet port on the imaging unit. The toner cartridge may include a shutter that seals the outlet port when the toner cartridge is not installed in the image forming device. The shutter may be biased toward a closed position in order to prevent the undesired release of toner. As the toner cartridge is inserted into the image forming device and the outlet port of the toner cartridge mates with the corresponding inlet port, an engagement feature in the image forming device opens the shutter so that toner may be delivered through the outlet port. Toner leakage may be experienced if the shutter opens when the outlet port is not mated with the corresponding inlet port, such as if the shutter opens prematurely during insertion of the toner cartridge into the image forming device or if a user unintentionally opens the shutter or intentionally opens the shutter without appreciating its purpose. The leaked toner may cause uncleanliness or, if the leaked toner falls into portions of the image forming device, print defects. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that a mechanism that prevents the unwanted release of toner from the outlet port of the toner cartridge is desired.